


we burn

by bison_daycare



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, also mild references to brotherhood but you dont need to see that in order to enjoy the smut, boy puts on a good show but we all know he can take it like a champ, i was trying to write some pwp but i literally cant write anything without angst so here we are, idk prompto is pretty submissive in this too, this is pretty trashy too ill just see myself out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bison_daycare/pseuds/bison_daycare
Summary: They pretend that, just tonight, goodbye isn’t inevitable and their hearts are allowed to burn for each other.Or, it’s the night before they leave for Noctis’s wedding and all they want to do is melt together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just start out playing a game casually and then all of a sudden you've sold your soul and you're dying and you have no control of your emotions? yeah me @ffxv 
> 
> This was supposed to be porn but then it got sad. Because these two are boyfriends and I refuse to believe any differently.

The rhythm is erratic, as it always is when they end up like this. Breath fans Prompto’s face as his prince releases an unhinged moan, commenting thoughtlessly how _good_ he feels, how tight he is around his cock. Noctis kisses his way down Prompto’s neck, biting, nipping, no doubt leaving a mark. Noct's pressed up intimately against his back, leaning over as he fucks Prompto into the mattress.

Beneath the sound of flesh and the breathy noises Prompto can't seem to hold back is the inevitable undercurrent of guilt, coiling in his stomach and intertwining with that delicious heat.

He recalls the letter he received all those years ago - a stranger who touched his heart in ways he would have never thought possible. A stranger who encouraged him to become _better;_ become someone he could be proud of.

He's always been able to see Noctis’s loneliness, the hollowness in his eyes matching his own. It's what captivated him so effortlessly in their youth, as the only person who could possibly _understand_ . And though he used to think it was prideful to assume he could have anything in common with royalty he found out how _right_ he was as soon as he took the leap.

It's thanks to Luna. He _knows_ this, and yet he repays her by sleeping with her betrothed. He repays her by _loving_ her _fiancé_.

Noctis nips at his ear, teasingly, knowing how sensitive the flesh is. Prompto tangles his fingers in the black locks and he tugs, satisfied with the noise he gets - Noct always moans when his hair is pulled - and bring his prince’s face from his neck in favor of a messy kiss.

They leave tomorrow, escaping the capital and setting out across the country. It's a long trip that will only end in heartbreak, and they can't help but grasp at the last few moments they have to do - to _be -_ whatever _this_ is.

Lips leave his own, tracing their way back to the juncture between his neck and shoulder and Prompto lets his head drop against the mattress.

The devil on his shoulder is grinning as Noctis bites him - marking him and claiming him and making him call out _Noct oh Noct please don't stop_ like a damn mantra. It won't fade for a while, and it's sick but the only thing he can think is _good._ Because even though he has to let him go he'll still be the one who holds Noctis’s heart, the one who makes him feel like the world is their own inferno. The one who makes him feel so good he loses himself to the heat.

Noctis changes the angle of his hips and Prompto has to gasp because _yes right there Eos that's it._ He's pushing back, meeting each thrust with a desperate turn of his hips, hands clawing helplessly into the bed sheet.

He's getting loud - loud enough Noct has to shush him through his panting lest they alert his guards. When that doesn't work, he shoves two fingers into Prompto’s mouth as a distraction. He wastes no time - wrapping his lips around the appendages, licking playfully. He's satisfied when he hears a gasp echo in his ear, his prince’s free hand reaching down to intertwine with his own.

He can feel how uneven the tempo’s become and he's so achingly familiar with the body above him he knows he has only a few moments before Noct has to let go. He tries to pull out but Prompto stops him, telling him he wants it _inside_ because he doesn't know when or _if_ he'll ever feel that again.

He can't breathe with he feels how _sweltering_ it is as Noctis calls his name, releasing into him, his voice taking on a desperate timbre.

Prompto can feel his control slipping - not that he had much to begin with - and he can't stop himself from calling out as he cums on the dark comforter, heart pounding as Noctis peppers his back with kisses.

Their breathing is heavy as they shift positions, facing each other on their sides, arms holding the other close. Prompto sees the tired gleam in those blue eyes, reflecting his exhaustion perfectly, and he can't help but kiss him slowly. It's nothing more than a teasing brush of the lips, so different from the unbridled _heat_ of just moments ago, but so _achingly_ warm.

“I don't want to lose you,” Noctis murmurs, and either his exhaustion or the knowledge of their upcoming trip is making him honest.

Prompto can feel his eyes watering and _dammit_ he told himself he wouldn’t get emotional. He buries his face in the pale, elegant neck, smiling lightly when he sees a bruise has already formed from the makeout session they managed to sneak in earlier that day. Because no matter what, they can’t seem to stay away from each other.

“I'm not going anywhere.”

It's a lie, and empty one, and they both know it. But despite the hollow promise they pretend that, just tonight, goodbye isn't inevitable and their hearts are allowed to burn for each other.


End file.
